


Easy as 1 2 3

by silo18



Series: all ur favs are ace [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Multi, Poe-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silo18/pseuds/silo18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe wasn’t entirely sure how 'catching up' had ended up with him and Finn making out as Rey watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy as 1 2 3

"So are you two together?" As he said it, Poe realised that this was probably quite an odd question to ask someone you didn't know all that well. Especially after being sat together, for the most part in silence, at the bedside of the person in question for a couple of days. Rey blinked at him and took a moment to respond, further reinforcing his realisation that this was weird. "Sorry, I was just wonde…"

"No, not at all. We're really good friends, but no." She sounded very sure of herself, and he suddenly found himself doubting what he'd understood from his conversation with Finn.

"That's not the impression I got from him at all. Not that he ever said that you were of course! Just the way he talked about you, and the whole breaking into the Star Killer for you seemed rather partner-y." Poe watched her blink again and shook her head. She looked more uncomfortable than he'd ever seen her before, which was admittedly not saying much, but he still felt slightly guilty about it.

"No, definitely not. And it won't ever happen either. I… I have to go do a thing. See you around." And with that, she left the room. He wouldn't have necessarily have called it hurried, but it did seem that she was walking faster than she maybe needed to.

~~

Somehow, inexplicably, that conversation lead to them talking a bit more whenever they both happened to be at Finn's bedside. Poe never brought it up again, and neither did she; instead they talked about the Falcon and the X-Wings, or about whatever ridiculous rumour about Rey's force abilities was circulating this week. The rumours were never particularly negative, just overblown and sufficiently farfetched to be entertaining. Neither of them visited all that often, given that they both had responsibilities around the base, but he did feel that they were becoming fairly good friends. 

He missed her when she left to look for Skywalker. Part of him was a little offended that he wasn't going; it had been his mission, and while he might have fucked up a bit, it had still been a success in the end. It wasn't all bad though - Rey had Chewie for company and he was busy trying to rebuild the fleet. His days were full of training new pilots and helping with X-Wing maintenance. Also (though this was definitely a minor consideration, or so he insisted), it did mean that somebody familiar would be there for Finn when he woke up. He still visited on a regular basis, often using his time efficiently by chatting to Finn whilst making a short transmission for Rey. 

He really appreciated that they'd stayed in contact while she was gone. It would have been all too easy to not bother with the transmissions, but he felt they were closer friends than ever. She was fast becoming one of his favourite people in the galaxy. It was bizarre, he thought to himself sometimes, how he was usually great at being casual friends with almost everyone he met, but both Finn and Rey had managed to somehow worm their way into his heart incredibly quickly. By this point, he'd talked to Rey far more, despite a couple of in depth conversations with Finn before the attack. Sometimes he wasn't quite sure whether his feelings for Rey were entirely platonic, but she'd never shown any indication of being at all interested in anything non-platonic, so he was steadfastly ignoring that aspect of his feelings, or at least until there was an indication they might not be unwelcome.

~~

Poe was working on an X-Wing when Finn woke up. He'd had hopes of actually being in the medbay with him when it happened, but that didn't quite work out. Truth be told, Poe didn't even hear the radio message. He'd been giving Jess a second opinion on the fighter she was working on and then left the comm unit over there. Jess had ended up having to yell across to him.

"Boss, they're calling for you on the radio. Finn's awake."

He paused for a moment before putting everything down, if not quite away. 

"Okay, I'll be back later." He hurried out of the room. He was most definitely not running; he had far too much dignity for that. He was willing to admit that it did normally take him rather longer to get to the medbay than it did on this occasion. 

As he hurried over, he did question briefly if he wouldn't be disturbing things by just barging in, before reminding himself that he'd specifically been asked for. It'd be fine. Of course it'd be fine; he and Finn were friends, there was nothing that would make it less fine.

"Poe!" Finn wasn't just awake - he was sitting up in bed as a meddroid ran tests on him. There wasn't anyone else around though, and Poe felt as if his friend had been rather short changed. He'd done a lot for the Resistance and he didn't deserve to be alone when waking up after several weeks unconscious. 

"Hey buddy, sorry I wasn't here earlier. There's lots to do around the place at the moment. I'm sure you can guess the sort of thing. But how are you feeling?" As he talked, Poe slid into the chair on the other side of the bed from the meddroid.

"Better than expected actually. I don't know what was going on while I was out, but you guys seem pretty good at this whole healing thing. Waking up to an empty room was a bit weird, but the droids noticed really quickly and got you. What have I missed? And where's Rey?"

"Yeah, I was down by the X-Wings. Didn't even have my comm unit on me. Oh shit, I left it there, I'll have to go back for it at some point. As for what you've missed… There was a big celebration after the Star Killer blew up. The sort where most people are happy and sad at the same time. And then we just went back to normal. There's always more to do. Rey is off with Chewie in the Falcon. She stayed as long as she could, but we really need Luke Skywalker. Partly because of the Jedi thing of course, but the General could use her brother being around, I think. 

"I've stayed in contact with her though. She's doing well; they're nearly there. She's not said anything, but I think she's nervous about what they'll find there. I'm not convinced she necessarily wants to be a Jedi, but I'm not sure she'll be given a choice in the matter. There's a reason they sent her specifically." Poe was a bit worried that Finn was exaggerating how much energy he had and how well he was feeling (how were injured Stormtroopers treated? - mental note for later), so he tried to dominate the conversation rather more than he would in other circumstances.

The pair of them made a brief transmission for Rey and discussed what Finn would be interested in doing around the base before the meddroid came back and started insisting that the patient needed to sleep now, thank you very much Poe Dameron, but it's time to leave, goodbye. 

~~

Poe kept up his routine of visiting Finn regularly, the whole process more interesting now that they could actually have a two person conversation. Even after Finn was released from the medbay and given his own quarters, they spent a lot of time together. Once again, Poe found himself steadfastly focussing on his appropriate, platonic feelings as opposed to anything else. Not long after Finn was released, they got a transmission from Rey, saying they were coming home.

She used the word home, and Poe had to hide his joy at her choice of words. It was his fault, really, that she was involved in this at all. If he'd not got captured on Jakku and had to send BB-8 off, she'd still be living her life. Not that it was a particularly great life, but it at least didn't involve getting shot at. He did tell himself to ignore the tiny part of his brain insisting that Rey hadn't spent all that much time on D'Qar, that maybe her use of the word 'home' referred to people more than location. The rest of him was convinced that this was ridiculous, and even if it weren't, he wouldn't be an important consideration anyway.

They spent those weeks working on X-Wings, getting Finn trained up, hanging out with Poe's squadron sometimes (read: when Jess insisted she hadn't seen him recently enough, and yes of course Finn was invited as well) and just generally getting Finn caught up with some life skills he'd missed growing up as a First Order drone. 

~~

Rey ran out of the Millennium Falcon and straight into Finn's waiting arms, talking at him double speed. "I'm so glad you're okay; I didn't want to leave but I had to, I'm so sorry, how's it been?"

Before he even had a chance to respond to any of it, she turned around and threw herself into Poe's arms as well. They hadn't been particularly physically affectionate before she'd left, and he'd be lying if he said that he didn't appreciate this new ease between them. 

Luke had followed her out at a more reasonable pace and had already wandered off with Leia, though it was anyone's guess whether it was to catch up or talk strategy. Chewie was off the ship too, and looked slightly lost without Han around. From Rey's transmissions, it sounded like she and Chewie had become fairly good friends, but people who understood him when he talked weren't exactly just floating around the place, as Poe was forcibly reminded when he made a noise of some sort at Rey. 

"Come on, time to catch up, I still have a room, right? Let's go there. Chewie said he's got it sorted with the Falcon, Master Skywalker will tell the General everything she needs to know, I want to hear what's been going on here." Rey didn't go as far as grabbing their hands and dragging them in the right direction, but it did feel a little like being pulled along by her enthusiasm.

Rey made it clear that she was fully expecting the three of them to all sit on her tiny one person bed and still be just about facing each other so they could talk. It took some doing, but they managed it with Finn leant against the wall at one end of the bed, Poe sat cross-legged facing him at the other end and Rey draped across the pair of them. 

~~

Poe wasn’t entirely sure how 'catching up' had ended up with him and Finn making out as Rey watched. He certainly hadn't been expecting such an outcome. He put the ease with which it had happened down to Rey's ability with the force (what do you mean, that's not how it works? It's as good as explanation as any, so shhh), or perhaps more accurately, decided he didn't care how it'd happened and went back to focussing on kissing Finn. They'd both kissed Rey, and she'd said it was kind of okay, but kind of weird, and she'd rather just get a closed mouth kiss every so often and otherwise just cuddle. She didn't have a problem with them making out as the cuddling occurred though, so Poe had basically everything he wanted. A bonus would have been the anticipation of taking Rey apart with his mouth, but he doubted she'd be interested if kissing wasn't particularly her thing, and cuddling (and the anticipation of taking Finn apart) was more than he'd really dared to hope for.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I was aiming to write ace!Rey, and ended up with this? I'm not convinced I got the character's voices particularly well either, but given I'm meant to be studying for university physics exams, I'm surprised I even wrote ~2k words tbh, so next time I'll make more of an effort.
> 
> Title from the Jackson 5 song because somebody needed to.
> 
> (Also if anyone who's ace wants to be a co-author on this series, you're more than welcome to be; just let me or lloydsglasses know and we can sort that because yay ace characters amirite)


End file.
